Summer Of Love
by FraanchiMirandaKirkland
Summary: Es verano, son adultos y el amor puede ocurrir con quien menos lo desea tu mente, pero quien más anhela tu corazón.-Inspirado en canciones de Cascada- Kyman


Summer Of Love

_Es verano, son adultos y el amor puede ocurrir con quien menos lo desea tu mente, pero quien más anhela tu corazón._

Miracle.

El Castaño se encontraba sentado en una banca de un parque en Denver, escuchando música con el reproductor de su I pone , estaba calmado y distraído , ya hacia tres meses que había bajado de peso y a pesar de que no lo hubiesen notado los demás , él se sentía bien consigo mismo , era verano y le excitaba la idea de encontrar alguna chica que fuese su novia , ya que era el verano en el que todos tenían novia , a excepción de el por supuesto y de el judío , y obviamente que el debía tener una chica antes que el pelirrojo.

Eric Estaba muy aburrido en realidad, impaciente, hasta que llegó, la chica que había conocido a través de redes sociales estaba ahí, ella era una chica de corto cabello rubio, ojos verdes y una amable sonrisa, fue con lo que se encontró el Castaño, quien no dudo en saludarle amablemente a su "ciber novia", y estaba seguro de que ella se llevaría una buena primera impresión de él.

Pasaron algunos días, Salieron a diversos lugares del pueblo, pero algo andaba mal, aun no se habían besado o dicho palabras románticas, palabras que abundaban cada noche a través del chat o la webcam, pero que en persona no surgían a ninguno de los dos.

Mientras Eric vivía este romance, había alguien que no estaba del todo conforme… alguien , que el ver a este chico pasear de la mano con su novia le hacia hervir la sangre … alguien… como Broflovski.

-Hey Supiste que el culón traerá a su novia esta noche?- Preguntaba un ya maduro azabache.

-hmm.-Respondió toscamente el pelirrojo.

-Kyle, que sucede amigo- le decía Stan Marsh, con quien se encontraba mirando la televisión.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.- Mintió, no quería verlo, mucho menos a su noviecita.

-Diría que estás celoso, amigo-

-¿Yo? , Vamos Stan, como podría estar celoso de esa cosa.

-Por que eres el único de nosotros que aun no tiene novia y te paso lo mismo cuando volví con mi novia y cuando Kenny empezó hace ya 5 meses.

-Oh mejor cámbiale de canal, ya salió ese idiota de la farándula.

Claro que Kyle estaba celoso, en realidad no podía comprender , pero eran celos diferentes a los que había tendido las veces anteriores , ya que antes temía perder la amistad por las novias de ellos, esta vez , temía perder algo más, perder a un enemigo, perder… a su mayor ilusión, pero obviamente su orgullo era muy grande como para reconocer que si le importaba Cartman y que deveras se sentía mal por el echo de ver que este llevaría a una chica a casa y que probablemente la invite a dormir… oh si tuviesen familia… Kyle no podía imaginar como se sentiría de destrozado y desilusionado si él se quedase con ella o con alguna otra chica. Kyle se sintió desilusionado al ver que Eric estuviese con chicas.

Los cuatro amigos Vivían Juntos en una casa en Denver, trabajaron dos veranos para comprarla a excepción de Eric, que logro aprovecharse de cierta porción de una herencia, Ya que Jack Tenorman era un ex jugador de los Broncos, tenia una muy jugosa liquidación. Pero Eric Cartman estaba dispuesto a llevar a su novia a pesar de que Kyle se opusiera.

Parecía un milagro, el que Eric Cartman, el culón más racista e idiota de todo South Park, estuviese saliendo con una chica tan hermosa, fue lo que pensaron Wendy, Stan y Kenny aquella noche, cuando Eric se dispuso a abrirle la puerta a la invitada.

-Bueno chicos, ella es mi novia, Samanta.- Dijo el castaño presentándole la chica a sus amigos y sus respectivas novias.

-Samanta, ellos son Stan y su novia Wendy.-señalo a los chicos.

-Un gusto samanta- dijeron al unísono.

-El gusto es mio, chicos.

-y los rubios que están allí, son Kenny y so "novia" Marjorine.- Eric hizo las comillas con sus dedos en el aire.

-Oh, encantada chicos.

-Y ese judío que esta ahí se llama Kahl. Dijo mirando al muchacho que no se había puesto de pie para saludar a la recién llegada.

-Me llamo Kyle.-Dijo amargamente el muchacho.

-¿Judío?... pero mi amor, si yo odio a los judíos, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habría uno ? digo, para haberme rociado con repelente antes de venir.

-Bueno, pasemos a la mesa.-Dijo Eric muy emocionado.

-Pues claro gordo, lo único que quieres es comer.-Dijo burlescamente Kyle, lo que les causo una inevitable risa a Wendy, Stan, Marjorine y a Kenny, el castaño le ignoro, pero su novia se había encabronado.

-Oh quizás tu tengas hambre judío, después de todo tu rasa se moría de hambre en la segunda guerra, o que no.

-Déjalo Samie –Dijo el castaño- es que es así de nacimiento.

Kyle frunció el seño y todos pasaron a la mesa, pero el pelirrojo se quedo atrás, la idiota además de perra era igual o más racista que Eric, ahora si estaría perdido, intentaría mantenerse fuerte en lo que le restaba de noche , n quería ser descortés frente a la invitada de Cartman, haría un esfuerzo por el Culo gordo, de comportarse frente a esta nueva chica.

Después de Cenar, cosa que no fue muy agradable para Kyle , ya que recibió demasiados insultos por su religión y cabello por parte de la novia del castaño, pasaron al living a ver una película, para mala suerte de Kyle de terror, mala suerte por que Samie se hacía la desprotegida frente a Eric, y cuando este se volteaba, ella le levantaba el dedo medio al Judío, con una enorme sonrisa en su maquillado rostro y burlándose en voz baja para que nadie más de los que estaban en la sala se enterasen de aquello. Kyle se encabronó , pero no le respondió a la chica, ya que no quería quedar mal frente a sus amigos y también por que ella era una chica, no se le podía tratar así a una dama, claro que de dama solo tenia la esencia, o al menos eso es lo que habría demostrado frente al chico esa noche.

Kyle necesitaba un milagro , solo uno para que esa situación terminase, a pesar de temerle a la película, estaba esta idiota haciéndole burla, pero no fue hasta que en un acto totalmente involuntario y debido al terror provocado por una escena del filme, Kyle se aferro a una pierna de Eric y volteo el rostro, enterrándolo en la extremidad del castaño, No tardo mucho este en notarlo.

-Oye Kahl, no te afirmes de mi pierna.

-SI Kahl, que no ves que es MI novio, búscate el tuyo- Dijo la chica con la cara llena de risa.

Kyle se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación, se encerró con pestillo y se quedo a pensar un rato, le enfermaba el hecho de que Eric tuviese una novia, y aun más, que su novia fuese tan racista , El meditar en como era la chica de Cartman le costaría, pero debía hacerle un Psicoanálisis para saber cuanto tiempo durarían como pareja, no por nada comenzaría en el próximo semestre su segundo año de Psicología en una de las mejores universidades del Estado, pero no podía quitar de su mente la idea de que Necesitaba un milagro para quitar a esa chica de la vida de su Culón favorito, le dolió reconocerlo, pero estaba celoso, quería que Samanta se fuera… y ocupar su lugar como pareja de Eric Cartman.

Kyle Necesitaba un milagro , quería estar realmente con Eric , y si tan solo pudiese saber si realmente pertenecería a Eric Cartman, o el simplemente era heterosexual Y jamás se fijaría en un chico judío , pelirrojo y de Jersey.

"_I need A Miracle_

_I wanna be your Girl_

_Give me Chance to see_

_That you are made for me"_

Kyle quería que Eric le diese la oportunidad, pero sentía que era demasiado tarde… Necesitaba la oportunidad, que le deje ser su Chico.

"_I need a Miracle_

_Please let me be your Girl_

_One day you'll see_

_It can happen to me_

_Can happen to me"._

Pero porsupuesto que eran sus sentimientos, porque de ser por sus pensamientos y su sentido racional, no estaría tan celoso de esa chica o tan furioso con el Gordo por traerla a que le insulte en su propia casa y le restriegue por la cara que ella si puede estar con Eric. Kyle estaba más que triste, o celoso, confundido en cuanto a sus sentimientos por el Castaño, siempre creyó que eran simples discusiones de enemi-amigos y nada más, jamás pensó que seria algo más profundo que llevase involucrados sus sentimientos.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo logro conciliar el sueño, pero sin dejar de pensar en que habría perdido la chance de estar con el idiota que más le hacia rabiar y a la vez , sentirse así, si a Eric no le interesaban los chicos, al menos debería hacerle dejar de pensar que era su enemigo.


End file.
